Get what you wanted
by Gorton Colu
Summary: Just a little moment in time for Malik and Jenson. M for safety


**Get what you wanted **– A very slight lemon oneshot.

Faridah Malik was bored. No use thinking otherwise. Sprawled in the pilot seat of _her_ VTOL with her jumpsuit unzipped to the waist, she waited. Adam was out and about on some assignment for Sarif; doing his job. He'd been gone for a least an hour, God only knows when he'd return and they could get out of this desert. But of course the heat wasn't the only thing that made her sweat.

The pilot swept her hand slowly through her hair trying to stay cool. Droplets of sweat clung to her hand, proof positive that her body was betraying her. But was it evidence of the heat or a certain chief of security?

Faridah smashed that traitorous thought down with a vengeance. Those thoughts were to be locked away for so many, many reasons. A slight sound behind her sent goosebumps up her spine. She'd left the hatch open in the back, desperate for a breeze. Open as in wide, fucking open to the whole damn world and all the groundpounders who inhabited it. As Faridah sat up she felt her undershirt cling wetly to her back. She drew her pistol and whipped around.

Empty space greeted her. She flushed. She felt a chill. Cold like a certain set of ice blue eyes. Cold like a man with a stone-face. Faridah shivered. She could feel his eyes on her. He was close by, studying- no stalking her. He was a predator and she was his prey.

It was the smell, she noticed first. Not a cologne, but a faint scent like a clean sweat, very human, very sexy. That man made her blood rise.

"Faridah." The voice was so faint she could have imagined it.

His hands were next, sliding slowly around her midrift from behind.

"Faridah." He whispered in her ear. She let a small gasp escape and the tiniest tremble in her eyes. His hands tightened possessively around her. Faridah spun and shoved him away.

And there he was, in all his glory so to speak. Every hair perfectly in place, skin smooth and clothes unruffled. And his eyes, oh god his eyes! Fixed on her, looking at HER. They gave nothing away. No thoughts on what just happened. He was cold, even in a desert. But Malik would set him on fire.

"Malik, I need you. Now." His tone was urgent. Like he was shouting, but his face hardly changed. But his posture was … patient? Inviting? Even now there was no gap in the mask, no chink in the armor. If someone was going to make a move it would have to be her. She reached down and began tugging her undershirt. She wore nothing underneath. When it reached her breasts she paused.

"I didn't think you saw me."

Neither moved and for a moment thought Faridah wondered if she had imagined his hands on her. But then Adam's mouth lifted into the tiniest half smirk, partnered with a slight raise of the eyebrow, as if to say 'I saw you. I see everything.'

Faridah ripped off her shirt and pounced before it hit the ground. She tackled Jensen into a seat and attacked his mouth. His strong hands, surprisingly warm gripped her in all the right places. His kiss was hot and demanding. A challenge to be met in kind. He broke off abruptly. A pull of her dark hair yielded her neck to his attentions. Going by what she felt, Faridah would need a high collared shirt tomorrow. Her eyes rolled back in her head and he moved lower.

"Faridah, are you ok?"

His icy question seemed at odds with the heat of the moment. Was she ok? His firm touch on her body was exactly what she wanted, what she needed, what she had craved for months. Faridah was very fucking OK.

He stole a brief kiss and moved still lower, laving attention on her navel, as his hand slipped to the half done zipper on her jumpsuit. A pulse ran through Faridah Malik's body. But it was a nothing compared to the tremor she felt when his gentle tugging removed the last of her jumpsuit. And when he touched her there, the earth shook. And then Adam undressed.

Faridah starred. The security chief was tall, she knew that. But until she saw him stripped bare she had no idea he was so fit. His body was lean and powerful. Adam Jensen had the body of a predator.

Adam worked his way up her legs, building a crescendo inside of Faridah that could only end in one place. Her cries urged him on as his mouth moved closer and closer to its intended goal. A simple layer of fabric. The last barrier between them. Their eyes met.

"Take them off."

When he tore them from her body she squealed. He replaced them with his mouth and she howled.

"Malik."

"Malik."

"MALIK!"

Faridah awoke with a jolt and a shudder. Adam was partially leaning over her, fully clothed and face blank. His hand still shaking her shoulder slightly. She gave herself a personal sitrep. Completely dressed – ok, sitting in the cockpit of my bird – check, Jensen still doesn't know that given half a chance I would rock his fucking world - … that's good.

"You all right Malik? I couldn't raise you on the comms."

"Yeah I was just taking a nap before the flight back, guess I'm more tired than I thought. Long trip, you know."

"Well, I'll make sure to tell David to give you some time to recover when we get back to Detroit. You ready for lift off?"

Faridah resisted the urge to press up against him.

"Yeah, lock down the hatch in the back and we'll go."

Malik punched up her controls, and brought the VTOL to a coldstart. Turbo thrusters jumped to 50% and began to climb. Malik put on her headset. Jensen's voice was in her ear almost immediately.

"Are you sure you're alright Malik?" He sounded like a robot. "When I came in you were sweating and moaning quite a bit."

Cheeks flushed, she answered, glad he couldn't see from the passenger hold. "I was just having a dream."

"Must have been some dream." His tone was flat, emotionless. Why did that make her crazy?

"Yeah, well the desert doesn't agree with me." Change the topic Faridah. "Did you succeed in your mission?"

"You won't have to come back here anytime soon. I got what I wanted."

That makes one of us.


End file.
